


It's Rewind Time

by Shameless_n_weird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Desi James Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Weird Plot Shit, jily, marauders deserve best, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_n_weird/pseuds/Shameless_n_weird
Summary: Suck at summaries. but I reckon marauders deserve the best. so this weird plot which invloves oc and some of maybe complicated theories like time travel etc etc. More chapters to come. First two chapter's will be edited and posted as soon as possible. Wolfstar,Jily and other relationships





	It's Rewind Time

**Author's Note:**

> A change

The story will be reposted shortly. chapter 1 The Aunt and chapter 2 The Meet will be shortly updated along with chapter 3.


End file.
